


Marinette's Crush on Chat Noir

by Azulira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Slow Burn, The Gorilla is Adrien's father figure, The Gorilla supports Adrien, minor one sided GabeNath, oblivious gabriel agreste, slow burn probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulira/pseuds/Azulira
Summary: Adrien pushed a bit too far, and finds out about Marinette's secret crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a first draft I got out based on nnarichat on Tumblr wanting to see a fic where Marinette tells Adrien she has a crush on Chat Noir.

Up until lunch, it had been a completely normal day for Adrien Agreste. His alarm went off at 6:00 and he was awake by 6:30, shortly after showering. He had breakfast with Gorilla and Nathalie, the latter making sure he had his schedule for the day. Then, Adrien reviewed his homework before the Gorilla drove him to school. He spent some time with Nino before class, talking about what Nino had planned for his anniversary with Alya (Adrien recalled him mentioning a song he was working on for her) and how Adrien was looking forward to his photo shoot tomorrow, if only because it was supposed to be quick and would be the last for a few weeks. After that, he managed to avoid Chloe throwing herself at him until class started.

When lunch rolled around, however, Adrien found himself sitting alone with Marinette in her house, Alya and Nino having volunteered to bring up the food Marinette's mother was making. “So did you hear Marc and Nathaniel are finally official?” Adrien asked, in an attempt to start a conversation. When Marinette only nodded, he added, “Kim and Ondine too. Lots of people have actually started dating recently. Have you met anyone?” It wasn't an odd question, Marinette was a great person. He was surprised he hadn't heard she was dating someone.

“I.. you… me… date,” Marinette stuttered, gaining a heavy blush, before saying “I'm not sure what you mean?”

“Is there anybody you're interested in?” Adrien asked, genuinely curious.

Marinette stuttered for a few seconds, before shouting “Chat Noir!” Adrien blushed, flattered. He hadn't expected his friend to have a crush on him. 

“Chat Noir?” He asked curiously, just to verify. 

“Yep. Chat Noir. The boy jumping around Paris in a cat suit. He's definitely my crush, not anyone else,” Marinette quickly confirmed, her face becoming even more red. 

“Why? I mean, what do you like about him?” Adrien couldn't help the curiosity. 

Marinette thought for a moment before responding, “He's kind, considerate, and brave for starters. In the times he rescued me, he always made sure I was okay. He's sort of like a knight, actually. Plus he always listens and can ease the mood with one of his horrible puns.”

Adrien blushed, having honestly expected Marinette to just be into leather, like a lot of the other Chat Noir fan girls he had heard about. (Damn you, Alya, and the responses to your Ladyblog posts.) Before he can respond, mostly in defense of his puns, Nino and Alya arrived carrying a tray of food. 

The rest of the day flew by with Adrien's thoughts occupied by Marinette and her revelation of her crush on him. Marinette was cute, creative, sweet, and a lot more. If they weren't such good friends, and he didn't have a thing for Ladybug, he might have swung by as Chat to ask her out. Instead, he was going to swing by as Chat and let her down easily, so she wasn't heartbroken when Ladybug returned his feelings.

Chat landed softly on the balcony, and pondered if it was a good idea. Sure he didn't want her to be heartbroken, but he wasn't good at the 'letting down easy’ thing. He had never done it before, and didn't have anyone he could ask about it. If he lied and said Marinette had a crush on him, his father and Nathalie would have told him to ignore it. The Gorilla would have advised doing it in person, which he already planned on. Nino and Alya had both hinted they already knew Marinette's crush, so he couldn't convince them it was him without revealing his identity. Ladybug didn't like talking about personal stuff, and he'd feel awkward about talking about his friend's crush on him with her. Then there's Plagg, whose idea of gently was levelling a few blocks.

He didn't have time to second guess his decision, however, as the balcony door opened and Marinette walked out “Chat Noir?” She asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you had a crush on me,” Chat blurted out before he could think of a decent excuse

Marinette blushed profusely and responded, “What? No I don't!”

“Adrien said you did!” He exclaimed, rather confused at what was going on. 

“What? I didn't mean it!” Marinette denied.

“Oh,” Chat deflated, of course she didn't actually have a crush on him. “So you don't think I'm kind or considerate or brave.”

“No! Of course you are Chat! You're wonderful!” She responded, flustered by the situation.

“Then why-” Chat Noir asked, only to be cut off by Marinette.

“Because I have a crush on Adrien!” She practically shouted, then covered her mouth, blushing. Chat found himself blushing, confused, and curious once again. 

“So…. Why did you tell him you had a crush on me?”

“Well I couldn't exactly tell him 'Hey I've had the biggest crush on you since the day I met you and used to obsessively collect every photo of you I could find, only stopping because a rock star accidentally televised my room,’” Marinette paused for a breath as she rattled off what Chat was pretty sure was an excessive run on sentence, “‘and I took them all down so it would look like I was only using your photos as a design reference, when I was really staring at them because you are the most beautiful boy alive,’ could I?”

“That was a meow-thfull,” Chat punned, earning a groan from Marinette, “you probably could have stopped at 'I have a crush on you.’”

“It's not that simple, Chat,” Marinette murmured. 

“Why not?” 

“Well what if I confess to him and he feels uncomfortable and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?” Marinette proposed.

Chat, for a moment, was truly offended. He would never stop being friends with Marinette. She was a wonderful friend! Finally, he said, “Adrien's not that kind of person. He thinks you're paws-itively amazing. Even if he doesn't share your feelings, he'll still want to be your friend.”

“Rejection hurts, Chat,” She defended.

“I'm well aware,” Chat pointed out, “My Lady and I are only close friends, after all.” Marinette sighed, and Chat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, if you end up hurt by it, I'll bring you some ice cream and you can tell me I was wrong a lot, deal?”

Marinette gave a weak smile and nodded, “Sure, Chat. See you tomorrow.” She gave him a quick hug, and stepped back inside. Chat took off, making his way back to his home. 

“Plagg, claws in,” he announced. With a flash, his suit disappeared, and Adrien fell into bed. 

“So… how did your date with your girlfriend go?” Plagg teased.

“She's not my girlfriend, Plagg,” Adrien protested, “She doesn't even have a crush on Chat Noir.”

“No, but she does have a massive crush on you,” Plagg pointed out, “and you didn't think she was lying when you went to see her as Chat, so it was definitely a date.”

“It wasn't a date, Plagg!” Adrien tried to protest, “And how did you know about her crush on me?”

Plagg blinked, “You have the awareness of a goldfish, kid. You are literally the last person to find out.” Plagg floated down, and curled up on Adrien's chest. “And I'm going to sleep now, so don't bother denying it.” True to his word, Plagg was out before Adrien could respond, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. He hoped Marinette wouldn't be too hurt when he had to turn her down. He didn't want to hurt their friendship, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien need some advice. This can only go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late update, but here is ch 2

“That was certainly an easy Akuma battle, my Lady,” Chat Noir commented from atop his rooftop perch, staring down at the nearby park where a lab assistant had been akumatized. “You don’t think Hawk Moth is getting lazy, do you?”

“We can only wish, Chaton,” Ladybug sighed, “but I think this was just a stroke of luck; akumatized objects don’t normally slip and shatter on the ground.” 

“Hey, give me a little credit; it wouldn’t have slipped if I hadn’t tripped him,” Chat playfully demanded.

“Of course, Chat,” Ladybug laughed, “I’m sure that’s exactly what you were planning when you dropped your baton.”

“It worked,” Chat Noir pointed out. He was silent for a moment, but then added, “since we don’t have to worry about timing out, can we talk for a bit? I need some advice.”

“Sure, why not?” Ladybug answered, “What do you need advice with?”

“So, you’re a girl,” Chat started.

“You’re very observant today, Chaton,” Ladybug teased, “Is there a girl you like?”

“Of course not!” Chat answered immediately, then added with embarrassment, “I mean, none other than you. The thing is, a friend of mine,” Chat conveniently left out that this friend was himself, “told me that another of my friends is crushing on me, and I obviously don’t return the feelings.” After a few beats of silence, Chat added, “She’s a wonderful girl. She’s kind, she always tries to help people, and I’m glad she’s my friend. She’s actually kind of like you, my lady. Any guy would be lucky for her to like him.”

“Are you sure you don’t like her, Chat?” Ladybug asked, moving to sit beside him on the edge of the roof as they talked, “You’re laying the praise on kind of thick.”

“I’m just being honest, she really is a great person,” Chat defended as he moved to sit down as well, “I just don’t want to hurt her. How do I let her down gently?” 

“Well, if you’re dead set on turning her down,” Ladybug answered with a sigh, “then I guess… just be yourself and let her know how you feel? That’s what they say to do when asking someone out, so it might work for turning someone down? And you said you guys were already friends, so I’m sure if she’s as great as you say, she’ll still be your friend.” 

“You’re probably right, my lady,” Chat responded, “but I’m still nervous. I mean, she’s been interested in me for a really long time, apparently. I just can’t believe I didn’t notice it.”

“Well, it can be hard to notice sometimes, Chat,” Ladybug said, “I’ve certainly missed a few peoples’ interest in me before.”

“So how did you turn them down?” Chat questioned.

“That’s not the best well to draw from,” Ladybug thought for a moment, “One of the times I didn’t realize I was being asked out, and he ended up dating my best friend.”

“Me-ouch. That must sting a little,” Chat commented.

“Not really,” Ladybug responded, “They’re really cute together, and I wasn’t really interested in him, so it all worked out.” Suddenly, Chat was struck with an idea.

“Thanks for talking with me, my lady. I think I’m ready for when she confesses,” He said, standing up and stretching.

“Glad I could help,” Ladybug answered, standing up as well, “I should probably get home soon, see you later Chat.”

“Right, same here my lady,” Chat responded, waving goodbye as they each took off their separate ways. After a few minutes, Chat slipped through his bedroom and exclaimed, “Claws in!”

“So how are you going to handle it when your girlfriend confesses her undying love for you?” Plagg asked as he began his search for cheese.

“Well, Ladybug said that when she turned a guy down, he found somebody he was compatible with, right?” Adrien asked rhetorically, “So all I have to do is make sure that Luka is nearby when I turn her down gently, and then she’ll date him. Problem solved.” 

Plagg snickered at Adrien’s plan, commenting, “I’ve caused smaller trainwrecks”

“It’s a great plan!” Adrien exclaimed defensively.

“Sure. And so is telling your father you want MORE photoshoots,” Plagg responded sarcastically.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Adrien muttered. When he noticed Plagg’s face, he added, “Not photoshoots, but talking with Father. He might have a few ideas on how to maintain a relationship with someone you’ve turned down. I mean, I’m pretty sure Nathalie like him, and he can’t be that oblivious.”

A few hours later, Adrien was sitting at the dinner table with the Gorilla, Nathalie, and his father. Halfway through the meal, Adrien awkwardly coughed, Nathalie and the Gorilla looking to him. He wa suddenly… very nervous, but it was too late to back down. “Father… I need some advice,” Adrien said, biting the bullet.

“A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush,” Gabriel responded, not looking up from his work tablet. There was a few moments of silence, and Adrien decided to be more clear.

“I need advice with girls,” Adrien clarified. Gabriel looked away from his tablet, Nathalie cleared her throat, and the Gorilla took out his phone. All eyes were on Adrien, who took a deep breath and added, “I recently found out a friend of mine has feelings for me, and is going to confess to me. I don’t want to hurt her feelings, but I don’t feel the same way”

“Give me her name,” Gabriel said, “and I’ll have Nathalie reschedule your shoots so you don’t have to work with her.” 

Nathalie looked to Gabriel, and almost spoke up, but Adrien spoke sooner, “Actually, it isn’t a model. It’s Marinette, from school. You chose her for your design contest.”

“I remember Marinette,” Gabriel said, almost offended, “I thought you were trying to date her secretly?” 

“What?” Adrien exclaimed, confused.

“Well, there was the incident where you snuck out and spent the day with her,” Gabriel explained, “and your bodyguard has told me you spend time with her and another couple at your school.”

“Well, Nino is my best friend, and he’s dating Marinette’s best friend,” Adrien tried to defend, but was cut off by Gabriel.

“And you’ve shown no interest in Kagami, despite her clear interest in you”

“Kagami likes me?” Adrien asked, receiving a nod from Nathalie as Gabriel continued.

“Your bodyguard also reported that you were quite smitten after she kissed your cheek when your class had that Heroes’ Day meal,” Gabriel paused for a minute, “And I’ve also seen you video chatting with her while she’s with that other couple.”

“We’re just friends,” Adrien was once again on the defensive. He hadn’t expected his father to be so observant of his personal life. “And if you thought I was dating Marinette, why didn’t you say anything?”

“You could do far worse. Chloe Bourgeois comes to mind,” Gabriel comments, “You’re not turning M. Dupain-Cheng for her are you?”

“Of course not!” Adrien exclaimed. Sure, Chloe has been a friend since his childhood, but he didn’t have any romantic interest in her either, and he was also kind of tiring of her attitude. “I just don’t have any romantic feelings for Marinette.” 

“Well, in that case,” Gabriel paused for a moment, clearly trying to think of what to say, “You could tell her you don’t have time for a relationship.”

“That seems to be avoiding the issue, sir” Nathalie said, “That could be problematic.”

“I think everything will work out,” he responded. It looked like Nathalie was going to speak up, but decided against it, and Adrien internally flinched. Even Adrien could tell she wasn’t entirely referring to Adrien’s situation. Well, at least Adrien knew where he got his obliviousness. Everybody sat there in silence for a few more minutes, awkwardly eating dinner, until Gabriel excused himself to continue his work, followed by Nathalie, then Adrien and the Gorilla. 

As Adrien made his way to his room, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Removing it, he saw a text from the Gorilla. “I’m here if you need to talk. It will go well. You are a good person. I’m proud of you for wanting to handle this maturely.” 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile, grateful for the support. He was nervous, but he was ready for her confession… whenever it would come. He probably should have told her when to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to follow my writing blog on tumblr https://azulirawrites.tumblr.com/ It will get all the updates first, and I plan to upload some original writing there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to continue this eventually. It will be Marichat, I promise.


End file.
